Wonderfag
Backstory Nincada Wonderfag began life as a simple Nincada in Hoenn, living underground, and only going out once in a while at night. On one of these night explorations, she got curious and wandered into the city. There, a new trainer happened to be passing by, and caught her. She no longer remembers the nickname she was given back then. After several tries, the young trainer finally achieved victory at the Rustboro Gym, and had a party to celebrate. His mother cooked a fantastic, brilliant cake, and the party was one of Wonder's fondest memories. She would spend quite a lot of time later on trying to recreate that same cake, but her blurred memories would not allow success. Over time, Wonderfag grew accustomed to life as a trainer's Pokemon. The battles allowed exercise, they travelled to interesting places and met lots of interesting people and Pokemon, and the trainer was kind, not working the Pokemon too hard. This changed when Wonder evolved. While the trainer was celebrating with his Ninjask, another part of Wonder rose form the ground as a shell. The trainer spotted the Shedinja, and remembering the tales of their soul-consuming, he fled in a panic. leaving the shell confused and alone. It was not long before a stray Master Ball sailed through the air, landing right in the Shedinja's Soul Hole. The Shedinja was pulled inwards, folding space in on itself and creating the pocket dimension that would later come to be known as Dimension W. This was when Wonderfag met her new trainer, Black Mage. Black Mage's Pokemon Black Mage originally named the newly caught Shedinja COCKFAG, after a character in a quest on /vp/, much to the spirit's dismay. The wizard got to thinking, and then started to use the Shedinja to harvest souls, in order to make it more powerful. Normally, these souls are consumed by the Shedinja, but with the creation of the pocket dimension, they could be stored. Black Mage himself, soulless, held no fear of such a fate. 107 female souls and a secretary named Larry later, and the souls could no longer be properly contained in the pocket dimension. They burst outward, and the former shell reshaped, becoming the new Spiritomb's Keystone. Upon the Pokedex stating that the 109-souled Spiritomb was female, he renamed it Wonderfag, after its ability Wonder Guard, inherited from its previous form. Eventually, Black Mage's lamentations over the fact that the party had no healer led Wonderfag to pursue White Magic. As the power of White Magic came from faith and the soul, Wonderfag's many souls allowed for natural, quick learning of the techniques. Personality For some time, Wonderfag was taught by Black Mage the virtue of 'chaos'. Being unpredictable and flexible. This resulted in Wonderfag switching randomly between doing good and doing evil. However, other outside influences, and a natural gentleness eventually led to leaning heavily towards good. For some time, many of Wonder's other souls were understandably not thrilled with being sucked from their bodies and used as a source of power. This resulted in bursts of insanity and violent outbursts, as well as a tendency to bite people she liked (one of the souls had been a Turtwig). However, under the leadership and organization of Larry, the situation was calmed. Now stable, Wonder began to feel nostalgia for the barely accessible memories of her past life. She baked cake after cake, searching for that once recipe, that one wonderful recipe from long ago. With each failed attempt, she grew unstable once again, her frustration leaking into the other souls. Larry was able to calm the situation again, earning Wonderfag's loyalty. Wonder tends to be rather pacifistic, and dislikes fighting. Abilities Dimension W can now be accessed by Wonderfag swallowing things. This acts as both the party inventory, a sort of 'magic satchel', and a convenient hiding place in times of peril. Wonderfag can spit up anything from inside at will, and can hide inside herself by swallowing her own Keystone. While she hides in Dimension W, she technically does not exist in the real world. Functions similarly to a bag of holding. Moveset: *Cure - At cost of 10% maximum health, heals one target by 50% health. Damages ghosts and undead. Critical can heal more, depending on severity of injuries, and level of critical. Can heal a group for 10% health each. *Esuna - At cost of 10% maximum health, cures status ailments. Critical can cure other illnesses, depending on severity of illness and level of critical. *Life II - At cost of 50% maximum health, revives target from fainting/coma/other losses of consciousness. Critical can revive the recently dead, as long as the soul is willing to be revived. *Curse - At cost of 50% max health, places a curse on the enemy which deals 25% their max health per turn. Alternative Moveset (Maximum Overdrive): *Curaga - At cost of 50% current health, can heal target by 100% health, or group by 25% health each. Damages ghosts and other undead. Critical can heal more, depending on severity of injuries and level of critical. *Holy - Functions similarly to Explosion. Super effective against Ghost and Dark types; not very effective against Fighting and Steel types; normal effect on everything else. *Esunaga - At cost of 50% maximum health, cures group of status ailments, or a single target of an illness. Critical may be required depending on severity of illness. *Full Life - At cost of 100% health, can revive the recently dead, as long as the target's soul is willing to be revived. Wonderfag's spells cannot heal her, as she is technically undead. All spells and moves cost health to use, due to the channeled holy energy damaging the undead channeler. After a Maximum Overdrive move is used, cannot use another for a number of rounds equal to post number, with a minimum of 4 and max of 6. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon